Wild Child
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: La duda pasó y se lanzó a su maravilloso abrazo, era tan cálido, tan firme que creyó fundirse. Una voz interrumpió el momento: ¿Dos Ranmas?


**Wild Child**

Kono Ko, Dare?

(¿Quién es esta chica?)

* * *

><p>Por David Eddy<p>

Traducción Rûn

La vista era maravillosa. Esa fue la razón principal por la que había comprado este apartamento. En el exterior, resaltando sobre la oscuridad, las luces de los edificios eran como joyas multicolores sobre terciopelo negro. Las luces amarillas de las autopistas eran como encajes unidos al tapete, y los carteles luminosos de las tiendas parecían manchas alternadas de color de una brocha de pintor. Era precioso.

La mujer que admiraba esa vista era de una altura considerable y vestía un kimono estampado con tonos marrones. Las suaves luces exteriores le daban un tono rojizo a su pelo oscuro.

Ruidos de cacharros y alguna maldición ocasional venían de la cocina donde su hija estaba preparando la cena. Un pequeño respingo cruzó la tranquilidad de la madre, más bien unos cuantos mientras el particular sonido desagradable salía de la cocina.

Finalmente cesaron los ruidos, y por la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones apareció una adolescente cuyas propiedades más destacables eran sus grandes ojos azules y un ardiente pelo pelirrojo el cual llevaba suelto, con una coleta a su espalda. Una cara como la de su madre y un cuerpo compacto y lleno de curvas que tenía cientos de admiradores y enamorados persiguiéndola en la escuela. Pero por el momento sus encantos estaban acompañados por un ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado mientras colocaba cuidadosamente los platos en la pequeña mesa del centro del salón. La chica desapareció un momento y volvió con cuencos y palillos. Ella prácticamente los dejó caer a la mesa y se sentó. Sin esperar a la mujer mayor, se sirvió sin mediar palabra y empezó a comer.

Nodoka Saotome salió del balcón por la puerta de la terraza y se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa. "Ranko," le reprochó, "¿qué te tengo dicho sobre los modales en la mesa?"

Ranko Saotome miró enfadada a su madre, con los palillos a medio camino entre la boca y el tazón. El cuadro continuó así varios segundos antes de que Ranko refunfuñara y continuase comiendo.

Nodoka suspiró. "Itadakimasu," dijo formalmente antes de coger su tazón y llenarlo de arroz. Cogió cuidadosamente un pedazo de pescado de un plato de la mesa, se sentó sobre sus talones y observó a su hija mientras comía.

Sería fácil echarse la culpa, pero Nodoka no podía ver que había hecho mal. Nada que ella hiciese parecía importarle a Ranko. No podía entender a la chica ¿Por que tenía tan mal carácter? ¿Por qué era tan rebelde? Le era imposible tratar cuando... Eso es, cuando ella estaba en casa. Nodoka recordó que cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con su hija.

El silencio reinó por un momento mientras las dos mujeres comían, hasta que Nodoka dejó su cena a medio terminar.

"Te estás haciendo muy buena cocinera, cariño," dijo. "la comida está muy buena."

Ranko solo la miró enfadada y le gruñó. Nodoka frunció el ceño. Si, Ranko era intratable y rebelde, pero esa noche había alcanzado un nivel máximo. Ella se le acercó un poco.

"Ranko-chan... ¿qué te ocurre? Ya sé que nosotras hemos..." Nodoka hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar otra vez, permitiendo al comportamiento atípico de su hija dar la cara. "Ranko-chan, hoy hay algo en particular que te preocupa. Quizás pueda ayudarte"

La chica pelirroja se tragó un último bocado de arroz y dejó caer el cuenco. "No me pasa nada," dijo, hablando por primera vez. "Es solo ese idiota de Ichiro."

Frunciéndole el ceño a Ranko por su forma de hablar, Nodoka preguntó, "Pero cielo ¿no decías la semana pasada que era el amor de tu vida?"

"Si. Ese bastardo." Ranko suspiró. La rabia y la fustración se difuminaron de su cara, dejando solo tristeza. Ella tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta, entonces continuó, "Rompí con él el pasado fin de semana. A él no le gustó, pero es que se estaba haciendo muy posesivo." Ella cerro los ojos un buen rato antes de seguir. "Encima hoy Hatsuko rompió conmigo. Esta tarde los vi a los dos cogidos de la mano, y me lo dijeron..." Ella cerro los ojos, sin tratar de ocultar las lágrimas. Se secó los ojos enfadada. Eso no parece un problema. Después de todo, todo vale en el amor y en la guerra ¿eh? ¿Por qué debería ser Hatsuko diferente?"

Nodoka parpadeó e intentó esconder su sorpresa ante la confesión de su hija. Aún así, no podía dejarla pasar sin comentarios. "Cariño, ya sabes que yo no apruebo tus relaciones con otras chicas."

Con los ojos refulgentes, Ranko se levantó de improviso. "¡Tendría que habérmelo callado antes que esperar tu ayuda!" le gritó enojadamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Nodoka le agarró la mano, deteniéndola. "Ranko-chan, por favor... Ya se que no ha sonado muy bien, pero es que yo no me refería a eso. Yo solo no creo que sea femenino para una chica, enamorarse de otras chicas." Ella suspiró otra vez, y le sonrió. "Venga, siéntate conmigo y déjame que te cuente lo que me ocurrió este fin de semana."

Por un momento Ranko no se movió del sitio, pero entonces se sentó en el tatami al lado de su madre. Nodoka le puso un brazo alrededor y sosteniéndole la cabeza sobre su pecho, le acarició el pelo para tranquilizarla. Ella se sintió un poco feliz, recordando mejores tiempos cuando ella y Ranko solían hacer esto a menudo. Durante un rato ella solo sostenía a su hija, disfrutando del cálido contacto hasta que Ranko la abrazo. Viendo como su hija sonreía débilmente, Nodoka sintió alivio al ver que iba por el buen camino. Ella empezó a hablar.

"El sábado fui a visitar a unos viejos conocidos de la familia, los Tendo. Su madre, que murió hace varios años, era una gran amiga mía. Ahora solo están el padre, Soun, y sus tres hijas: Kasumi, Nabiki, y Akane. Akane tiene tu edad, aproximadamente." ella hizo una pausa, pensativa.

"También vive con ellos una prima lejana, aunque no le veo el parecido con la familia. De todas formas no te vas a creer esto, Ranko-chan: Esa chica ¡es casi tu gemela! Incluso se llama Ranko."

Ranko pareció interesada. "¿Que se parece a mi y se llama igual?"

Nodoka miró a Ranko cuidadosamente, aprovechando la oportunidad para dejar de abrazarla para que la chica no se sintiera incómoda. "Tu pelo es diferente. Ella tiene una trenza, y no tiene el pelo teñido, como el tuyo. Aún así, si no fuera por ese detalle, no creo que os pudiese distinguir a los dos. Es muy extraño.

"También es una chica muy extraña. Tiene un panda amaestrado y no se comporta como una chica hasta que se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando. Se viste con ropa de chico, Ranko-chan ¡hasta el punto de no usar sujetador!" Nodoka torció la boca en desaprobación. "También habla como un chico. Terriblemente impropio. Parece ser buena amiga de Akane-chan, y Akane-chan dice que Ranko se crió como un chico."

El interés de Ranko iba en aumento ¿Una chica que era su gemela? Se preguntó si podría verla algún día. "¿Y por qué fuiste a visitarlos, mama?"

Nodoka suspiró. Con la mirada triste, ella dijo, "Esperaba que encontraría a tu hermano Ranma."

Ranko se levantó como un rayo. "¡Yo tengo un hermano?!"

Cogida por sorpresa, Nodoka estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por el rápido movimiento de Ranko. "Por supuesto," dijo. "El tiene tu misma-" Nodoka se detuvo, se tapó la boca con la mano horrorizada.

La mirada de Ranko atravesó sus ojos. "¿Mi misma qué?"

Nodoka miró a otra parte. "Tu misma edad," dijo al final.

Ranko estaba en estado de shock ¿Ella tenía un hermano? ¿La misma edad que ella? Dio un paso atrás sorprendida. ¿Por qué no... "¿La misma edad que yo? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarle?"

La cara de Nodoka estaba llena de pena. "Genma... Genma se lo llevó a un viaje de entrenamiento cuando tenía cinco años. Ellos no han vuelto desde entonces."

Una sospecha que Ranko había tenido durante años, esde que se dio cuenta de la semejanza con su madre al ver una foto antigua, estalló de repente. El impacto la hizo caer de rodillas. "¡Me has mentido! Yo... Yo NO soy adoptada ¿verdad?" dijo. Un imparable sentimiento de traición la asfixiaba mientras sus sospechas se solidificaban. "¡Tu dijiste que yo era adoptada! ¡¿Cuándo te avergonzaste de mi?! ¡¿Es que no me quieres?!"

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por la cara de Ranko mientras miraba a su madre de rodillas. Durante un largo minuto Nodoka no dijo nada, permaneciendo perfectamente erguida. entonces dijo suavemente, "Ranko-chan... tienes razón. Tu eres realmente mi hija."

"¡¿Entonces por qué me contaste una mentira tan horrible?! ¡¿Por qué me contaste que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche?! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tenía un hermano?! ¡Con mi misma edad... un hermano gemelo!" gritó Ranko.

Silenciosamente, Nodoka se levantó y se sentó junto a la ventana, mirando el cielo nocturno. "Por favor, Ranko-chan... por favor no me pidas que te lo explique ahora..."

La frustración desbordó a Ranko, y sintió que podría estallar si permanecía allí más tiempo, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Ranko dio un fuerte portazo al salir y el apartamento quedó silencioso y vacío. Nodoka miró al adorable cielo nocturno, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue su propia cara en el cristal..., y otro bello rostro de alguien que hace diez años, había acudido a ella en tiempos de necesidad. Las lágrimas cayeron al recordarlo.

Ranko cayó al frío suelo del garaje subterráneo, exhausta a fin. Sus manos y pies palpitaban un poco de la intensidad del ataque que había recibido la inocente columna de cemento, a la que había rodeado de cuerda como poste de entrenamiento.

Ella sintió como gotas de sudor frío recorrían su espalda mientras descansaba, mirando a la columna como si fuera algún tipo de oráculo. No cayeron más lágrimas de sus ojos, pero no estaban muy lejos. '¿Por qué?' se preguntó a si misma mientras se estrujaba el cerebro, tratando de recordar algo antes de su séptimo cumpleaños, tratando de recordar al resto de su familia. Se sintió aún más traicionada al recordar las mentiras de su madre. Las frustraciones que había tenido todos estos años se habían desbordado esa noche...rebelándose contra la forma de criarla tan tradicional por parte de Nodoka había tratado de evitar las preciosas ropas, pero anticuadas que ella insistía que se pusiese antes de que se hiciera suficientemente mayor para rechazarlas... Las palabras fallaron incluso en la cabeza de Ranko, y la frustración la obligó a soltar un grito de furia.

Todavía seguía resonando el eco cuando se le ocurrió un plan. Volvió a pensar acerca de esa otra "Ranko" ¿Esa chica era su gemela en apariencia? Ella se preguntó que se sentiría al conocer a alguien que era su reflejo ¿Sería fría o cálida? ¿Podría ser su alma gemela, o una enemiga?

Sus pensamientos llegaron al punto del descubrimiento de su hermano gemelo, alguien que se había ido de casa antes de que ella pudiera recordar, a entrenarse en artes marciales. Pero aparentemente se suponía que tendría que haber acabado ya su viaje de entrenamiento ¿por qué si no habría ido su madre a buscar - a un lugar en concreto - para dar con él? Ella obviamente sabía donde se suponía que iba a estar. Así que... ¿Por qué no trataba de encontrar a su hermano ella misma? Vivir con su padre no podía ser peor que vivir con su madre Nodoka.

'Cariño, ya sabes que yo no apruebo tus relaciones con otras chicas,' resonó la voz de Nodoka en la cabeza de Ranko. ¡Bah! ¿Que sabría ella? ¡Carroza, tradicional, mente estrecha, chapada a la antigua! Al final lo decidió, estaría en casa el resto de la semana; pero el fin de semana después de salir de la escuela se marcharía, para buscar a su padre y a su hermano gemelo, y posiblemente también a esa chica, que posiblemente fuese también hermana suya. Ella se marcharía, lejos de su madre... y nunca volvería.

Nunca.

"Nerima... Nerima... La siguiente estación es Nerima."

El tren estaba lleno, pero no saturado, de gente que iba de camino a sus trabajos. Las bolsas de la compra llenaban los portaequipajes y algunas estaban en el suelo, con sus contenidos moviéndose con un crujido de plástico mientras el tren las hacía balancearse al tomar las curvas de la vía. Un bajo murmullo llenaba el tranquilo del interior del tren eléctrico, acompañado de algún chillido ocasional de un niño.

En la zona de equipajes, Ranko se quedó de pie conuna media sonrisa. Vestida confortablemente con vaqueros y un suéter ligero bajo una chaqueta de piel, unas zapatillas de deporte desgastadas y su pelo negro cubierto por una vieja gorra de baseball que ponía "Sexy". Buscó por toda la cabina su maleta. Ella miró su reflejo en las ventanas del tren por un momento, admirando el tipo que tenía. Sus ojos se fijaron en su pelo. Su madre se había sorprendido cuando se lo había teñido a su color original. Sorprendida, pero complacida. Cuando le preguntó, ella le había dicho, "A Hatsuko le gustaba rojo," y ese fue el final de las preguntas de su madre. Ella sonrió traviesamente a su reflejo. Nunca le había contado la verdadera razón para el cambio a su madre.

El tren redujo la marcha y se detuvo con un chirrido, ella se cargó al hombro su pesada mochila, que parecía tan alta como ella, cogió su bolsa de deportes y salió al abrirse la puerta. Se abrió camino a través de las personas que intentaban subirse al tren y se detuvo para sentarse al salir de la estación. Dejando caer la mochila, se entretuvo un momento para observar el vecindario desde donde estaba.

'Así que esto es Nerima,' se dijo a si misma. Desde allí, ella podía ver principalmente un gran número de casas terreras. Algunos edificios más grandes a un lado parecían ser un distrito de tiendas y pequeños negocios, pero la mayor área estaba poblada por casas con jardines que daban un aspecto moderadamente próspero. Pequeños bloques de apartamentos y algunas casas grandes se distribuían por los alrededores de la estación, y un poco más lejos se podía ver la arquitectura regular de las escuelas locales, pero todos los edificios eran agradablemente bajos. Se puso a pensar que estaba apostando demasiado a que Ranma o Genma pudieran estar en el Dojo Tendo, pero ella se había propuesto correr ese riesgo... y si no estaban... bueno, le gustaría conocer a su "gemela" y tener una pequeña charla con ella, de todas formas.

Ranko sacó el mapa de un bolsillo de la mochila, mapa que había copiado en una visita nocturna al escritorio de su madre, y paso unos minutos localizando el itinerario antes de volver a cargarse la mochila. Las hebillas de la mochila se cerraron con un *clic* y después de equilibrar el peso, estaba lista para irse.

Cogiendo la bolsa de deportes, se empezó a caminar por las calles de Nerima. Caminando lentamente por su pesada carga, Ranko se tomó su tiempo para llegar a su destino. No había ninguna prisa. La gente aquí parecía feliz, se fijó sonriendo. Era agradable caminar al atardecer en otoño, y Ranko miraba los alrededores ansiosa, disfrutando de las vistas.

Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos volvieron a la noción de una gemela... Si coincidían, la otra Ranko, al

igual que su hermano Ranma, tenía la misma edad que ella, de acuerdo con su madre. La misma figura, la misma edad... Ranko se preguntó si eso la hacía su gemela también. Ella no pudo reprimir un vago sentimiento de rabia por la forma en que su madre la había mentido. Contándole que ella había sido adoptada todos estos años... en que estaría ella pensando? Que razones había tenido para hacer tal cosa?

Ranko sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo no pensar en eso por ahora. Quizás se enteraría más tarde. Por ahora, pensó, seguiría caminando y disfrutando de los sonidos y las vistas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Ranko se encontrara enfrente de la puerta de un impresionante muro de piedra... impresionada por su longitud. Ella leyó en voz alta la señal. "Ten-dou-dou-jou. Musabetsu kakutou." "Dojo Tendo Todo-Vale" Ella arqueó una ceja extrañada por la denominación del estilo de lucha... sería un estilo libre sin restricciones, según su nombre. El canto de algunos pájaros la distrajo un momento y puso una mano en la puerta, escuchando. No se oían ruidos de coches. A lo lejos se podía oír un tren pasando, pero el sonido más alto era el de esos pájaros cantando. El contacto con la naturaleza le lleno el corazón. "No puedo creer lo tranquilo que se está aquí" se dijo a si misma y abrió la puerta.

Una campanilla tintineó cuando abrió la puerta y entró por la puerta otra vez, miró alrededor impresionada. "¡Guau, vaya casa!" dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa y se descargaba la mochila. Sacudiendo la cabeza admiró el adorable jardín mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo con un poco de esfuerzo.

Repentinamente el silencio fue echo pedazos por un grito desde el interior de la casa. "¡Rannmaaa!" gritó la voz de una chica, seguido inmediatamente por el ruido de un objeto contundente golpeando a alguien. Ranko localizó el ruido justo a tiempo para ver como alguien caía desde el segundo piso de la casa, aparentemente atravesando una ventana abierta. Con un escalofrío, vio como una persona caía en el estanque del jardín. Momentos después, estaba atónita contemplando una versión empapada de si misma en medio del estanque. Su madre había dicho que había una "Ranko" viviendo aquí; pero Ranko no se lo había creído del todo. Pero la prueba estaba allí, de pie en medio del estanque. Como su madre había dicho, el pelo de la chica terminaba en una trenza, pero quitando eso parecía estar mirándose en un espejo. Ella vestía una camisa roja de estilo chinoque se le pegaba a los pechos.

Era como mirar a un espejo... pero había algo desconcertantemente diferente. Un reflejo no sacaría un pie del estanque, mirándote con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

"¡Ranmaaa!" La mirada de Ranko se dirigió automáticamente al origen del grito, y vio a una chica de su misma edad, con un pelo corto precioso, saliendo de la casa dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Ella era guapa, se fijó Ranko, pero por el momento su cara estaba distorsionada por la furia. La chica llevaba un plato en una mano y la otra cerrada en un puño. Ranko observó la definición de los músculos de la mano que tenía cerrada, suavizados por el contorno natural de una chica adolescente, pero aún así muy bien marcados.

Nota mental para Ranko, no dejar que te pegue esta chica.

"¡Ranma! ¡¿A donde crees que vas sin probar mis galletas?!"

Aturdida, Ranko levantó las manos defensivamente.

"Oye, oye, espera un minuto ¡Mi nombre es *Ranko*!"

"¡Si, seguro Ranma! ¡Lo que quieres es no probar mi comida!" Ranko la miró sorprendida cuando el odio que había en la cara de la chica se transformó en tristeza. A juzgar por su edad, estaba segura de que se trataba de Akane. "Me he esforzado mucho y todo lo que has hecho es insultar mi comida..."

Ranko buscó con la vista a la 'Ranko' del estanque, y la encontró detrás de Akane con la boca abierta. No había escapatoria. Ranko volvió a mirar a Akane para ver que había sacado un shinai (espada de bambú) de algún sitio y lo blandía amenazadoramente.

En esto, Ranko se dio cuenta de que la chica del estanque corría hacia Akane y le agarraba de la muñeca. "Oye, Akane," dijo con una voz idéntica a la suya propia, "estoy aquí."

Akane se giro para contemplar a la chica chorreante sin dar crédito a sus ojos, como le pasara antes a Ranko con su gemela - ¿Ranma? - dijo al fin.

"Akane, ¿Quién está en la puerta?" Ranko miró sobre el hombro de Akane para ver a una chica de pelo castaño unos años mayor que ella, saliendo de la casa. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron momentáneamente a la ver la escena ante ella, pero volvieron a relajarse y su expresión cálida y gentil volvió a reaparecer. "Oh, una invitada," dijo al ver a Ranko al lado de Ranma. Su sonrisa fue su bienvenida. "¿Te apetece algo de te?"

Las tres se sentaron a la mesa en el comedor: Ranma y Akane uno al lado de otro en sus sitios habituales, con Ranko en el lado que daba al jardín. Ranko notó que tanto Akane como su gemela, que presuntamente se llamaba Ranma, estaba observándola sospechosamente. Pero espera... ¿Ranma no era un *chico*? ¿Y no era Ranma su *hermano*? ¿Su hermano *gemelo*?

"Así que... ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Ranma.

Ranko sacudió la cabeza para librarse de su confusión, decidiendo ir a lo más sencillo. "Soy Ranko Saotome," dijo. "Mama dijo que aquí había alguien que se parecía a mi, pero ella dijo que te llamabas Ranko, no Ranma."

La reacción fue inesperada. Ranma se volvió pálido. "¿'Mama'? ¿Quieres decir que tu eres...?"

"La hija de Nodoka Saotome. Tengo dieciséis años."

Akane frunció el ceño, desconcertada. "Yo no sabía que tenías una hermana, Ranma"

"Yo tampoco," dijo ella. Ranko notó que "Ranma" parecía muy nerviosa por alguna razón.

"¿Y quién eres tu?" preguntó Ranko. "Mama dijo que mi hermano Ranma era un chico."

"¡Yo SOY un chico!" aseguró su gemela. Ranko la miró extrañada.

"Tu no te pareces a ningún chico que halla visto nunca," le dijo bruscamente. "de hecho, eres idéntica a mi ¡Y yo NO soy un chico!" Inconscientemente alzó los hombros para dar énfasis a sus pechos. Ranko se dio cuenta de que su gemela miraba a otra parte un poco avergonzada al ver su insinuación. Ranko sonrió, complacida, y giro la cabeza para ver como la chica mayor se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a servir el te.

"Yo. ¡Soy un chico!" declaró "Ranma" con una expresión de frustración en su cara. Ella cogió una de las tazas de te y se la echo encima de la cabeza. Ranko quedó asombrada al ver a su gemela reemplazada por un tío alto, musculoso y muy sexi con una trenza. "¡¿Lo ves?!"

Ranko se le acercó sorprendida, con los ojos como platos. "Dios mío," ella tomó aliento, sobrecogida por esa visión de masculinidad. "O.. Oniichan?" (Hermanito) Entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Se alejó de él, ahora un poco asustada.

"¿No... no eras una chica hace un momento?" preguntó desconcertada. "¿Qué-Qué está pasando?"

Akane pegó a Ranma en el hombro. "Ranma, eso ha sido estúpido. ¿Y si se lo cuenta a tu madre?" Ranko vio a Ranma palidecer. "Idiota," añadió Akane.

Ranma se tocó el cuello y miró hacia el suelo. "he estado en un viaje de entrenamiento con Oyaji (Papa) desde los cinco años," Empezó a contar.

"Lo se," dijo Ranko.

"¿Oh? ¿De mama?" Ranko asintió, él continuó. "Bueno, nosotros acabamos en China. Visitamos un lugar llamado Jusenkyou. Es una gran cantidad de fuentes malditas, pero no lo sabíamos cuando llegamos. Si te caes en una, quedas maldito. Oyaji me tiro en el Nyanniichuan."

Ranko frunció el ceño. "¿Fuente de, em, la jovencita ahogada...?"

Ranma asintió. "Si. Cuando me mojó con agua fría, me convierto en chica; el agua caliente me vuelve normal."

Los ojos de Ranko se hicieron grandes como platos otra vez. "¡Guau, que chachi!"

Tanto Akane como Ranma cayeron al suelo como si hubieran tropezado con algo. Levantándose del suelo, Ranma miró a Ranko con incredulidad. ¿*Chachi*?"

"¡Si!" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa. "Me pregunto como sería ser como un chico, hacerlo como un chico" se dijo a si misma. Los otros en la mesa la escucharon, y las reacciones fueron variadas. Ranma y Akane estaban de piedra, mientras Kasumi sonreía amablemente.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza, convencido de que esa chica era realmente extraña. "¿Eres realmente mi hermana?" dijo cautelosamente.

"Yo no sabía que tu existías hasta el pasado lunes, cuando madre me lo contó," dijo Ranko.

"Oh, eso fue después del fin de semana en que nos visitó Nodoka," dijo Kasumi.

Ranma estaba pensativo. "Es que no recuerdo haber tenido una hermana," dijo.

Akane sacudió la cabeza impacientemente. "Ouh... Ranma, tuviste dificultades para acordarte de Ryoga cuando vino al instituto ¡y el había sido tu amigo en la escuela! ¡*Y* no recordabas que tenías madre en absoluto!"

"¡Tadaima! (ya estoy en casa)" dijo una voz desde la entrada, justo cuando Ranma se acercaba a Ranko."Tengo una hermana," dijo Ranma, con la voz entrecortada. "¡Oniichan!" dijo Ranko mientras se lanzaba hacia su maravilloso abrazo. Su anterior desconcierto había desaparecido. Era tan sólido, tan cálido, ella pensó que iba a fundirse. "¿Dos Ranmas?" preguntó una voz irónica desde la entrada. "Dejadme adivinar. Ranma ha encontrado una cura para la maldición pero le ha dividido en dos mitades, una masculina y otra femenina, y como efecto secundario las dos mitades se sienten tremendamente atraídas."

"Bienvenida, Nabiki," dijo Kasumi. "Esta es la hermana de Ranma, Ranko." Ranko apartó la cabeza del hombro de Ranma, y se quedó sin aliento. Nabiki era preciosa; su pelo oscuro, sus pechos no eran rivales con los suyos, pero estaban muy bien definidos y una postura que denotaba seguridad y confianza en si misma. Ranko decidió que estaba enamorada. 'Es justo lo que necesitaba después de Hatsuko,' pensó. 'Me pregunto si tendrá novio' Ranko observó a Nabiki mientras se acercaba a echarle un vistazo a la nueva invitada.

"Bueno, Ella ciertamente se le parece," dijo Nabiki con algo que no era tan solo una sonrisa irónica. Se giro hacía Kasumi y dijo, "Oneechan ¿de quién es la mochila que está al lado de la puerta?"

Kasumi la miró sorprendida. "¿Mochila?"

"Oh, es mía," dijo Ranko, soltándose de Ranma. "Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscarla."

Ranma le levantó de un salto. "Ya lo hago yo," dijo y salió corriendo. Volvió en un momento, y Ranko se asombró al verle traer la pesada mochila y la bolsa de deportes como si estuvieran vacías. Ranma dejó los equipajes en el suelo."¿Qué traes aquí, hermana?" le preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar a lado de Akane. "¿Piedras?"

"No..." Ranko de repente se sintió reacia a hablar, ahora que estaba a punto de convivir con gente a la que nunca había conocido. En fin, sin no arriesgas, no ganas. Se quitó de encima la vergüenza y respondió de su manera habitual. "Solo son ropas y mis cosas."

Ranma miró sorprendido a Kasumi, que fue a coger las mochila. "Debes tener un montón de ropa," dijo mirando a Ranko. "¿Por qué trajiste tanta?"

"Me he escapado de casa," dijo Ranko. "Yo... esperaba poder quedarme a vivir contigo, Oniichan."

Su sugerencia fue acogida en silencio. Ranko observó a todos. Kasumi parecía un poco preocupada, Ranma parecía decididamente nervioso, Akane parecía contenta, y la expresión de Nabiki indescifrable... pero seguro que no estaba sonriendo. El corazón de Ranko se partió. "Parece que no ¿verdad?" dijo al final y empezó a levantarse.

Ranma pareció estremecerse, y se apresuró a detenerla. "eh... ¿Qué pasa con mamá?" preguntó.

La expresión de Ranko se endureció. "¿Que qué pasa con ella? Por mi se puede pudrir en el infierno." Ella observó a Ranma curiosamente, y sus siguientes palabras fueron provocadas por la expresión de shock de su hermano. "¿Que pasa?"

"'¿Pudrirse en el infierno?' ¿Quieres decir, ¡'pudrirse en el infierno'!? Pero si Mamá es... bueno ¡ella es mamá!"

Akane le puso a Ranma una mano en el brazo. "¿Ranma... recuerdas por qué te estás escondiendo de tu madre?"

"Si. Si ella se entera de que me convierto en chica tendré que..."

"¿Tendrás que?" preguntó Ranko, con su momentáneo odio hacia su madre desbordado por la curiosa reacción de su hermano.

Ranma miró alrededor, pero nadie podía echarle una mano. Entonces miró a Ranko a los ojos y le dijo, "Me enteré el sábado pasado de que mi estúpido padre había echo una promesa cuando me llevó al viaje de entrenamiento. Mama no quería que fuera con el, pero el insistió y le juró que si no me convertía en un hombre entre los hombres, los dos nos haríamos el seppuku (especie de harakiri). Incluso firmó un contrato."

Ranma cogió un vaso de agua y se lo echo en la cabeza. Otra vez era la gemela de Ranko, él... bueno, no, ella continuó, "¿Como puede ser *esto* masculino? "Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una madre hasta que fui al cementerio el sábado pasado a acompañar a los Tendo, que fueron a rezar a la madre de Akane. Un poco más tarde, se presentó mama. Papa me obligó a presentarme como Ranko, no como Ranma, y a esconderme tras mi apariencia femenina. Entonces me enteré de la promesa, y he tenido que seguir..."

"Mierda," dijo Ranko. "Me la imagino obligándote a hacer algo como eso." Ella sonrió a Ranma irónicamente. "Eso explica porque mama dijo que mi *gemela* era *Ranko Tendo*, y no tú en tu... er, tu forma de chica. Supongo que ahora entiendo el porque." Mientras miraba a Ranma, Ranko sintió que se le salía el corazón. Hermano. Hermana. Gemelo ¿Qué más da? "Supongo que ninguno de nuestros padres se merece un premio, Oniichan," dijo suavemente. Ella y Ranma compartieron una mirada triste que demostró el mutuo entendimiento.

El momento fue roto cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver que era Akane de pie a su lado. Viendo que Ranko la miraba extrañada, Akane sonrió y dijo, "¿Practicas artes marciales, verdad?"

Confundida por el súbito cambio de conversación, Ranko asintió. "Un poco."

"¿Te gustaría ver el gimnasio?"

Ranko asintió, y Ranma se dirigió de un salto a la puerta. "¡Si, Vamos!"

Nodoka volvió de sus compras para encontrar el apartamento silencioso y vacío. Eficientemente guardó la comida en la cocina y cogió el adorable broche verde que había comprado para Ranko, para ponerlo en su habitación.

Se encontró la cama si hacer y los cajones abiertos y vacíos... La mayor parte de la ropa de Ranko y algunas otras posesiones suyas se habían ido, incluyendo sus libros de la escuela.

"Oh, no." Repentinamente abatida y deprimida, Nodoka se dejó caer sobre la cama de Ranko. Ella miró al almohadón que descansaba contra la cabecera y trató de controlar la oleada de dolor emocional que inundaba su pecho, tratando de escaparse en forma de lágrimas. Primero Ranma, ahora Ranko. Nodoka alzó las manos y la cabeza al techo, preguntándose si había hecho algo para ofender a... Los pensamientos de Nodoka cambiaron de repente. Ranma. Desde que ella había oído acerca de Ranma esa terrible noche, Ranko se había portado como una hija modelo, complaciente, tranquila y obediente. Incluso se había vuelto a teñir el pelo, devolviéndole su color natural.

En cambio, tal comportamiento era bastante anormal, aunque ella se había alegrado demasiado por la restauración de las relaciones familiares para darse cuenta de ello. Lo debía haber estado planeando desde entonces, se dio cuenta Nodoka. Ranko siempre se había comportado haciendo honor a su nombre. (Ran-Ko = Rebelde-Chica)

Ella recordó que las cosas habían ido seriamente mal tan solo en los últimos dos o tres años, pero Nodoka sabía que Ranko siempre había odiado la forma tradicionalista con la que había tratado de educarla. Quizás siete años es demasiado tarde para criar a una hija, se dijo tristemente.

Con un ejercicio mental centro sus pensamientos en el problema que tenía entre manos. Ranko debía haber ido a casa de los Tendo, pensó Nodoka. Lamentarse no conducía a nada.

Rápidamente cogió un par de cosas, guardándolas en un pequeño bolso.

Ella rezó por qué los Tendo no la hubieran mandado de vuelta a casa, dejándola ir sola de noche por una ciudad desconocida.

Ranko descubrió que el gimnasio era el segundo edificio de aspecto tradicional que había visto antes cuando llegó. Estaba conectado a la casa por un pasillo cubierto. Una discreta señal detrás de la puerta indicaba el camino hacia el amplio gimnasio.

Dentro del dojo, Akane y Ranko se quedaron una enfrente de la otra, medio mirándose. Ranko estaba observando el gimnasio, admirando las condiciones espartanas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño altar colgado en un muro del gimnasio. Ranma, de nuevo chico, estaba al lado de Akane.

"Así que ¿qué tipo de artes marciales haces? ¿Haces kenpo?" le preguntó Akane.

"Ah, no, no realmente. Se algo de karate y kendo y unas cuantas más, creo." Una sombra pasó sobre su rostro, seguida por una sonrisa perversa. "Mamá se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero le dije que aprendería artes marciales con o sin su permiso." Ranko sonrió ligeramente al recordarlo. "Eso no le gusto en absoluto."

"¿Entonces hacemos un pequeño asalto?" preguntó Akane.

"Nada serio, solo para divertirnos."

Ranma estaba asombrado por el paralelismo con la primeravez que llegó a la casa Tendo. El prefirió no decir nada, y sonrió irónicamente mientras se preguntaba que podría aprender de esta situación.

Ranko asintió ansiosamente. "De acuerdo, prepárate." Sonriendo felizmente, ella hizo rápidamente algunos ejercicios de estiramiento para asegurarse de que sus vaqueros no le estorbasen. Ya se había quitado los zapatos al entrar en la casa; se quitó los calcetines para asegurarse un buen agarre al suelo. La chaqueta y la gorra las había dejado junto a la mochila.

Ranma se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, mirando con curiosidad. Se preguntaba si Ranko sería capaz de vencer a Akane. Admitió que era improbable. A pesar de su superioridad sobre ella, Akane seguía siendo muy buena luchadora, mejor que muchos artistas marciales.

Dada la manera con la que su madre parecía esperar un comportamiento femenino de su hermana, supuso que era poco probable que Ranko fuese buena. Incluso estaba asombrado de que hubiera podido practicar artes marciales.

Akane acabó de quitarse los calcetines y la diadema y tomó sitio en medio del tatami. Ranko se puso enfrente de ella, e hizo una reverencia antes de ponerse en guardia.

Nada ocurrió. Ranma se preguntó cuanto estarían así hasta que Akane le miró de reojo. Entonces se dio cuenta a que estaban esperando las dos chicas.

"¡Empezad!" dijo formalmente.

Por unos instantes las dos chicas siguieron quietas, entonces se lanzaron al ataque. Ranma observó con interés. Ranko empezó usando los largos movimientos del karate Shotokan, pero cuando Akane la presionó empezó a añadir más estilos... Algo de aikido, principalmente, pensó. Las dos eran casi igual de rápidas, y aunque Akane consiguió golpear un par de golpes leves a Ranko, Ranma se alegró de que su hermana no se rindiese ante la superioridad de Akane; en vez de eso, sonrió y lanzó otro ataque.

Observando a Akane por un momento, Ranma se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella, también, estaba disfrutando este combate. Ella no estaba mostrando nada de la rabia que normalmente marcaba sus luchas con él y con otros... ¿Por qué? se preguntó.

En ese momento Ranko cayó al suelo. Ranma vio con sorpresa como Akane ayudaba a levantarse a Ranko, con una mirada de satisfacción en la cara. Ranko yacía por el momento en el suelo, frotándose el brazo para aliviarse algunos dolores residuales y seguidamente aceptó la mano de Akane.

Ranko se levantó, saludó brevemente a Akane, y miró a Ranma, con la cara resplandeciente del esfuerzo. Ranma vio las gotas de sudor decorando su cara. Akane estaba cansada también, pero no tanto como Ranko.

"¿Cómo se te da a ti, oniichan?" la pregunto. "Me imagino que serás bastante bueno."

Ranma asintió. "Yo he entrenado toda mi vida."

"¿Eres tan bueno como Akane?" Ella se adoptó una postura básica, sonriendo al ver la reacción de Ranma. El estaba ahora enfrente de ella, si usar ninguna postura pero definitivamente preparado. Ranko sonrió. Estaba absolutamente segura de que Ranma era capaz de dejarle el culo rojo, antes de que pudiera decir palabra, pero ella quería practicar con el, verle en acción.

"Bueno ¿A que estás esperando?" le preguntó Ranko, sonriendo. "¿Tienes miedo de que te venza?"

Ranma resopló. "Difícilmente."

"¿Entonces? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo o no?"

El sacudió la cabeza. "Ni hablar. Yo no pego a las chicas."

Los ojos de Ranko brillaron. "¿Oh, en serio?" Ella corrió hacia el, saltando en una patada voladora... algo que no se habría atrevido a hacer contra Akane, pero estaba segura de que él podría evitarla.

Lo que no se esperaba en absoluto es que ya no estuviera allí.

Ella perdió el equilibrio al golpear el muro detrás de donde había estado Ranma y cayó al suelo. Ella se levantó para verle detrás de ella, balanceándose sobre sus talones y sonriendo burlonamente. Esa sonrisa lleno a Ranko de determinación, y se lanzó contra el de nuevo.

Akane observó como Ranma giraba limpiamente alrededor de Ranko, esquivando todos sus puñetazos y patadas, como fluyendo a su alrededor con facilidad, de una forma impresionante a la vista, pero también pudo sentir que Ranko estaba cada vez más frustrada. Cuando finalmente llevó demasiado lejos un puñetazo y perdió el equilibrio, Ranma le tocó la cabeza por detrás y se quedó a su lado sonriendo.

Ranko se encaró hacia Ranma, bufando. Estaba frustrada porque no había sido capaz siquiera de tocarlo, pero tenía que reconocer su impresionante habilidad.

"Eres muy bueno, oniichan," dijo al final.

Ranma sonrió y asintió. "Gracias."

"Tengo una pregunta ¿a pesar de eso? ¿Por qué no me atacaste en absoluto? Tu solo dejaste que hiciera todo yo sola."

El se puso un poco serio. "Te lo dije antes, Yo no pego a las chicas."

Ranko solo sacudió la cabeza. "¿Por qué no?"

"Es... es que... ¡es que no está bien!" Ranma estaba obviamente aturdido ahora.

"Pues no tuviste problemas derrotando a Shampoo en la aldea Joketsuzoku," añadió Akane, poniéndose al lado de Ranko.

"¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Eso no significa que me gustase! ¡Quiero decir, yo la derroté lo más suavemente que pude! No le rompí nada. Y de todas formas, supongo que fui afortunado de que no-" Ranma se detuvo y se puso enfurruñado.

Por un momento mientras Ranko miraba a Ranma.

Al fin ella sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "Ranma-oniichan... eres un machista, como todos los hombres. Quieres ser un gran artista marcial, pero si no quieres enseñar lo que sabes ¿entonces de que te sirve? Ella observó la confusión en la cara de Ranma, entonces dando un bufido sentenció. "Dios, vaya un imbécil."

"Oye, yo...!"

"¿Ranko?" dijo Akane. "¿Te apetece un baño? Estás empapada."

Ranko se giro hacia Akane, ignorando a Ranma. "Me encantaría." dijo sonriendo. "Esperaba tener un poco de entrenamiento con aquí, el señor Artes Marciales, pero parece que necesita un gran cambio de actitud. Vámonos."

"Esperad ¡¿Es que nadie va a escucharme?!"

Akane se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. "Ranma ¡idiota!"

"Siento lo de Ranma. El es totalmente estúpido."

Ranko apoyó atrás la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo antes de frotarse el cuello con una esponja. Ella miró a su lado donde Akane estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera. El jabón corría por su espalda, en contraste con su suave piel dorada mientras ella se lavaba con una toalla al hombro. Ella apartó los ojos de Akane por un momento, cerrándolos mientras se levantaba. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se metió en la bañera. "Tu no eres responsable de sus actos," dijo mientras se relajaba al contacto con el agua caliente.

Un chapoteo llevó los ojos de Ranko hacia la otra chica. Ella observó, sin preocuparse de ocultarlo, como Akane entraba en la bañera enfrente de ella. Tras unos momentos de contacto mientras las piernas de Akane terminaron de entrar en el agua, todo quedó tranquilo.

"Aún así sigue siendo un estúpido."

Ranko se tocó la nuca y cerro los ojos. "si, supongo. El ciertamente tiene que pensárselo si quiere enseñar algún día. Pero... también es el tío más sexista que he visto nunca." Esperando que se lo afirmase, Ranko se sorprendió por el silencio al otro lado de la bañera. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y bajo la cabeza para ver a Akane. Para su sorpresa, Akane estaba mirándola sospechosamente.

"¿Que pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

"¿Tu no serás una prometida secreta suya?"

Ranko se rió. "¡Ojalá! Chica, lo que daría por ese espécimen." Ranko gesticuló teatralmente. "Pero soy su hermana, así que está fuera de mi alcance." Ranko hizo pucheros. "Jo, que pena." Se colocó mejor la toalla de la cabeza. "Así que ¿tu eres su novia?"

Akane resbaló en la bañera, lo cual contestó la pregunta de Ranko. "No," dijo al fin. "Yo soy su *prometida*. Una de ellas, al menos."

Eso hizo a Ranko resbalar en la bañera. "¡¿Una de ellas?!" Dijo al sacar la cabeza del agua, se sentó recta, tosiendo. "¿*Una* de ellas? ¡Mi hermano es un Casanova! ¡Aún puede haber esperanza!"

Akane le salpicó. "¡No tiene gracia!"

Ranko la miró con curiosidad. "Para ser alguien cuyo prometido es el tío más sexy que he visto el la vida, no pareces muy contenta."

"Es concertado."

"¿Oh?"

"Nuestros padres. Antes de que naciéramos, cuando ellos entrenaban juntos, decidieron que las familias se uniesen para poder perpetuar el arte."

"Arte?"

"Musabetsu kakutou. (Todo vale)"

"Oh ¿Así que no te gusta?"

Otra vez, Ranko fue respondida con el silencio. Ella sonrió cuando vio que Akane no la miraba a los ojos.

"Te gusta ¿verdad?"

"¡Es un pervertido y un mujeriego! ¡Le odio!"

Ranko mojó la toalla en un cubo de agua fría y se la volvió a poner en la frente. "¿En serio? ¿Si es verdad, por qué estás tan celosa?"

"¡Yo no estoy celosa!"

"¿Entonces por qué te preocupa si es un mujeriego, como tu dices? ¿o si tiene otra prometida? Si realmente no quisieras casarte con él, te alegrarías."

El silencio fue, de nuevo, la respuesta de Akane. Ranko vio que parecía encontrar gran interés en salpicar agua contra el borde de la bañera. Decidiendo aplazar el preguntarle a Akane nada más sobre lo que le parecía una situación increíble, suspiró de nuevo teatralmente.

"Estoy celosa. Que pena que es mi hermano." Sonrió apenada. "Bueno ¿como está la peña por aquí?"

"¿Peña?"

"Chicos ¿Hay por aquí alguno sin compromiso?"

Akane resopló. "Debes estar bromeando. Todos los chicos aquí son imbéciles."

Ranko arqueó una ceja esperando la siguiente reacción de Akane. "Ya veo ¿Y que hay acerca de las chicas?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Soy bisexual ¿Quedan chicas sin compromiso para salir con ellas?" Ranko ignoró la expresión de desconcierto de Akane y continuó, "¿Que hay de Nabiki? ¿Tiene algún novio o novia?"

Akane se apretó contra el otro lado de la bañera, apartándose de Ranko, con las manos tapándose los pechos bajo el agua. "¿Que-que? ¿Tu eres..."

Ranko sonrió un poco y entonces rompió a carcajadas.

Akane paró de apartarse al oír la risa de Ranko, entonces empezó a enfadarse.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" preguntó enfurruñada.

Ranko sacudió la cabeza, tapándose la boca tratando de contener la risa. Finalmente respiró hondo y fue capaz de hablar. "Deberías haberte visto la cara." ella sonrió traviesamente, entonces se quitó la toalla y se levantó y mostrando los pechos dijo, "No te preocupes, Akane. Las dos somos chicas ¿verdad? ¿Ves? Yo también tengo." Cuidadosamente se volvió a introducir en el agua caliente.

Akane se relajó. "Eso no significa mucho con Ranma por aquí. Te pareces tanto a él que da miedo."

"Bueno, somos gemelos. Al menos eso le entendí a mama, de todas formas." Volvió a mojar la toalla y colocarla en la cabeza.

El silencio reinó por un momento. Akane refrescó su toalla y habló. "¿Oye... estabas bromeando antes?"

"#Eh? ¿Sobre que?"

"Ser... ya sabes."

Ranko se rió otra vez. "¿Bisexual?"

Akane asintió, dando gracias a que su cara ya estaba colorada por el calor del agua. "Si."

"Pues no."

"¿Que?" Akane empezó a alejarse otra vez.

Ranko suspiró con resignación. "Yo no muerdo, Akane. ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Err... nada, de veras."

"¿Piensas que voy a violarte en la bañera?" refunfuñó Ranko. "No seas ridícula. Yo no soy una maníaca sexual, o una pervertida. Tan solo me gusta divertirme."

Akane sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, pero se relajó un poco. Ranko le daba vueltas a la cabeza a algo que había pensado, ignorando la expresión ligeramente despeinada de Akane le dijo. "Oye, eso me ha recordado algo. Háblame de Ranma-oniichan ¿Por qué has dicho que era un pervertido? ¿No irá por ahí robando ropa interior, o algo así?"

"Eso es lo que hace ese viejo verde de Happosai, y Ranma le odia por eso."

"¿Y quién es ese?"

"Es un viejo pervertido. Entrenó a nuestros padres ¡y es absolutamente incorregible!"

"No puede ser tan malo."

"No tienes ni idea."

De nuevo silencio, roto por algunos ruidos de la casa.

Entonces Ranko volvió a hablar.

"Entonces ¿Nabiki está libre?"

Akane miró a Ranko interrogándose, pero eventualmente sacudió la cabeza. "No está saliendo con nadie."

"¿Sabes si ella es...?"

"Iiiiu, Espero que no, mi propia hermana... Esto, ups. Lo siento."

Ranko sonrió. "Sabes, Debería pensar que al menos te irás haciendo a la idea."

El agua se derramó por fuera de la bañera cuando Akane resbaló por la sorpresa. "¿Eh?"

"Bueno, sobre Ranma, ya sabes."

"¿El que?"

"bueno, si te casas con él..."

Akane no pudo mirar a Ranko a los ojos y miró en otra dirección. "Como si yo quisiera hacerlo" dijo.

Ranko contuvo la respiración en un silencioso 'Ah' de entendimiento. Se levantó con el agua chorreando por

todo el cuerpo. "Ya he terminado, creo. Si me quedo más me quedaré como una gamba."

La campanilla tintineó, y Kasumi levantó la vista de su taza de te. "Probablemente será papa" les dijo a los otros que estaban en la mesa.

Sonaron pasos, la puerta se abrió y una alegre vozde hombre saludó, "Tadaima!"

"Bienvenidos, Otousan, Ojisama," dijo Kasumi.

Ranko vio entrar dos hombres en la habitación y quedarse quietos, en estado de shock. Uno era alto con el pelo negro y largo. Vestía un Gi gris oscuro y tenía cierto parecido con las tres chicas Tendo. El otro hombre era más bajo, ancho de espaldas... no muy gordo. Parecía calvo, aunque era imposible de ver por el pañuelo que tenía en la cabeza. Las gafas estaban unidas a la cabeza por dos tiras en vez de patillas, y vestía un viejo Gi de color blanco. Ella se preguntaba si realmente ese hombre sería su padre.

"¿Que está pasando aquí, Ranma?" preguntó el hombre del Gi oscuro, mirando a su hermano, que era chica por el momento como resultado de una discusión con Akane que había terminado con él en el estanque.

"Ranma encontró un espejo en una casa encantada que produce una copia de cualquiera que lo toca" dijo Nabiki con cara muy seria.

Soun abrió la boca de par en par. "¿En serio?" pregunto.

Nabiki se rió. "Solo estaba bromeando papa. Ella es la

hermana de Ranma."

Tanto Soun como el hombre de blanco, a quien Ranko Decidió llamar Genma desde ahora para no perder la cordura, se rieronfuertemente. Genma incluso fue más lejos, tratando de contener las lágrimas de risa. Cuando la miró sin reconocimiento en los ojos, una terrible duda sobresaltó a Ranko.

"Esa si ha sido buena, Nabiki," dijo Soun.

"Si..," dijo Genma entrecortadamente.

La inmovilidad de los adolescentes era absoluta. Siendo unos artistas marciales altamente entrenados, tanto Soun como Genma tenían un sexto sentido sobre el entorno y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que todos miraban a Genma con muy mala cara. "¿Que?" preguntó extrañado.

Ranma dio un paso hacia él agresivamente. "¿Como que 'qué' viejo embustero? ¡He tenido una hermana todo este tiempo y nunca me lo has dicho!"

Genma miró a Ranma seriamente, después a Ranko. "¿De que estás hablando, chico? Tu no tienes hermana."

Ranko miró a Genma absolutamente horrorizada. "¡¿Quieres decir que él no tiene hermana?!"

Genma miró a Ranko. "Ranma es hijo único" Viendo que ella intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo, añadió. "Creo que yo sabría si Ranma tuviese una hermana."

Ranko vio que las miradas de la familia variaban desde la desconfianza a la confusión. Excepto Ranma. Su gemelo la miraba de manera extraña, como si fuera su enemiga, antes de coger su vaso de te y echárselo por encima. Ranko dio un respingo al contacto con el líquido caliente.

"¿Por qué has echo eso?" pregunto, más desconcertada que herida por el súbito cambio de actitud. Ranma no respondió, sino que salió corriendo a la cocina. Ranko siguió inconscientemente el movimiento de los pechos de Ranma mientras ella... (No. él, se recordó) él se movía. Pero su pensamiento no estaba en su observación, su mente estaba dando vueltas, temiéndose que todo hubiera sido una gran equivocación.

Ranma, ahora chico, salió de la cocina, con la cabeza chorreando y con una tetera en las manos. Ranko se quedó frente a él completamente confundida por su comportamiento, incluso Akane se apartó un poco de ella. Ranko vio como Ranma estaba sosteniendo sobre ella la tetera. Cerro los ojos a tiempo cuando le empezó a caer agua caliente, no hirviendo sobre la cabeza. El agua se enfriaba a medida que iba bajando por su cara y su espalda, pero ella seguía sintiéndola caliente mientras seguía bajando por espina dorsal y goteando por la nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando por fin se dio cuenta de por qué Ranma le había hecho una cosa tan aparentemente insensible. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ranma no la estaba mirando. Su atención estaba dirigida hacia su padre, casi gruñéndole.

"Ella no ha estado en Jusenkyou ¿Por qué tendría que creerte, viejo?" le gritó.

Genma le miró ofendido. "¡Muestra respeto a tus mayores, chico!"

"Ellos son remarcablemente similares" añadió Kasumi.

"¿Esta seguro de no se equivoca, Ojisama?"

La expresión de Genma se suavizó un poco, poniéndose serio. Ignorando aparentemente a Kasumi, miró directamente a los ojos de Ranma. "Ranma, Te lo juro... hasta donde yo sé, tu no tienes una hermana, o un hermano... y menos de tu misma edad."

Ranma se sintió profundamente triste ante las palabras de su padre. El había esperado... Casi sin ganas volvió la cara hacia Ranko, la cual parecía destrozada.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. "Yo... siento mucho haberme entrometido," dijo entrecortadamente. "Yo quería-"

La campana de la casa tintineó otra vez. "Gomen kudasaaaai!" (Es Nodoka, pero no se lo que ha dicho)

Genma corrió con Ranma bajo el brazo, llevándole al estanque. Ranko palideció. "Oh, no," Dijo. Se sintió atrapada, aunque después de todo, quizás un poco aliviada. ¿Cómo había podido encontrarla tan rápido su madre?

"Oh, es tía Nodoka," dijo Kasumi alegremente cuando Nodoka entró en la casa.

Nodoka se percató de la presencia de Ranko sin aparente satisfacción. Vio a Ranko-chan *Tendo* y a Panda-chan saliendo del estanque en el centro del jardín. Se dijo que tenía que regañarla por esa tonta tendencia a para mojarse cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad... pobre chica, ella tenía tanta carencia de gracia femenina.

Se sentó a la mesa y saludó a Soun con una reverencia. "Buenas noches, Tendo-san" dijo tranquilamente.

Kasumi le tendió una socorrida toalla al Ranma chorreante y volvió a ocupar su sitio en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Nodoka-san," dijo Soun. "Te encuentras bien, espero."

Ignorando las voces de los adultos mientras intercambiaban el típico intercambio de saludos, Akane notó el nerviosismo de Ranko y se sentó a su lado para apoyarla. Le hizo gestos a Ranma para que viniera también. Ranma, conocido por Nodoka como "Ranko Tendo", se sentó junto a Akane y su hermana. El también se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Sintiéndose responsable, le puso un brazo sobre los hombros. Ranko le sorprendió inclinándose hacia su abrazo. Akane le sonrió y asintió, cosa que también le sorprendió. El había esperado que se pusiese celosa, como siempre.

Nodoka y Soun habían terminado su conversación, y Nodoka estaba observando a las dos Rankos. Le llevó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que la que estaba abrazando a la otra era Ranko Tendo, no su hija. Ella espero que no hubiera encontrado a un espíritu semejante. Las cosas podrían... complicarse. Se alegró al ver al Panda mascota de la chica jugando en el jardín.

"Así que, Nodoka-san... desgraciadamente, Ranma y Genma aún están en su viaje de entrenamiento" dijo Soun, distrayéndola.

"Si, desgraciadamente," dijo Nodoka. "De todas formas, yo había venido aquí buscando a mi hija."

"Ah... ¿Su nombre es también Ranko?"

"Así es. Puedo ver que está aquí."

"Claro. Err, si no te importa que te lo pregunte, Nodoka, Yo no sabía que tu y Genma tuvierais una hija."

"Así es. Es la melliza de Ranma." Nodoka miró a las tres chicas acurrucadas en la esquina de la habitación y frunció el ceño pensativa. "Estoy sorprendida por el parecido de Ranko Tendo y mi hija. Cualquiera diría que son gemelas ¿Te has dado cuenta, Soun?"

"Si, es muy curioso ¿verdad? Que coincidencia." Soun se rió falsamente.

"Así es" respondió Nodoka, riendo educadamente.

Ranma-chan, Ranko y Akane estaban ante Genma-panda que estaba sentado en medio del gimnasio.

"¿Así que estabas mintiendo otra vez, viejo bastardo?" Le acusó Ranma.

"¡¿Cómo ha podido hacer una cosa tan cruel?!" dijo Akane.

"¡Pobre Ranko!"

Ranko no decía nada, pero parecía triste. El panda levantó una señal.

"[¡Ranma es hijo único!]" decía la señal "[Lo juro]" ponía por el otro lado.

"Si, vale, mama seguro que no piensa lo mismo. Y somos idénticas cuando me transformo." Ranma se giró hacia Ranko. "¿Seguro que quieres quedarte con nosotros? Quiero decir, fíjate con lo que tengo que tratar."

Ranko miró apenada. "Siempre me habían dicho que era adoptada, hasta el día en que a mama se le escapó y me dijo que era su verdadera hija. Yo pienso quedarme."

Un grito sofocado respondió a la frase de Ranko. Tanto Ranma como Akane miraban a Ranko sorprendidos. "Debes estar bromeando" dijo Akane. "¿Por qué habría hecho ella una cosa así?"

"Le pregunte el por qué, y ella me dijo que no se lo preguntara."

"Esto no es solo extraño, es realmente surrealista" esta frase vino de Nabiki. Ella observó las señales que todavía tenía el panda en las manos. Nabiki entró en el gimnasio y se acercó al grupo alrededor de él. "¿Estás absolutamente seguro?"

Una nueva señal. "[Yo viví con Nodoka hasta que Ranma cumplió los 5 y no había ninguna hija.]"

"Hmm. Una paradoja. Que bien." Nabiki inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

"¿Que quieres decir, Oneechan?" preguntó Akane.

"Genma dice que Ranma es hijo único, y que vivió con su madre al menos seis años. Tía Nodoka dice que Ranko y Ranma son hermanos gemelos. Para que eso fuera verdad tendrían que haber nacido al mismo tiempo, obviamente, lo cual según Genma, no es posible. Hmm... y Ranko y Ranma son exactamente iguales, lo cual apoya la versión de Nodoka." hizo una pausa para mirar fijamente a Genma. "O Genma está mintiendo, o aquí pasa algo muy raro."

"[¡Yo no estoy mintiendo!]"

Ranma golpeó a su padre en la cabeza. "¡Si, seguro!"

Nabiki observó a Genma y sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que este mintiendo ¡Qué interesante!"

Ranko golpeó a la puerta de Nabiki. "Adelante." Dijo Nabiki desde dentro. Ranko cerro la puerta tras ella. La habitación de Nabiki era un poco pequeña y algo estrecha, decorada con una cama, un escritorio, estanterías y un armario. Nabiki estaba sobre la cama, leyendo un manga mientras hacía ejercicios con las piernas.

Ranko entró en la habitación y se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó Nabiki, sin parar de levantar las piernas. Ranko notó que le estaba sonriendo débilmente. Ella le brindó a Nabiki una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Solo quería darte las gracias por intentar ayudarme."

Nabiki detuvo sus ejercicios y rodó para encararse hacia Ranko. Empezó a hacer levantamientos laterales. "No soporto las paradojas" dijo tras unos segundos. "Pero no te preocupes, ya me lo pagarás"

Ranko arqueó las cejas al oír eso. Observó los ejercicios De Nabiki por un momento, admirando la agradable forma de Sus piernas y la forma en que sus pechos rebotaban un poco cuando se movía. "Eres muy flexible."

Fue el turno de Nabiki para levantar una ceja. Ella había seguido la mirada de Ranko. "Años de práctica," dijo tras dudar un poco.

Ranko asintió y se inclinó hacia delante. "Parece que mama va a quedarse a dormir, y no me apetece dormir con ella.

Me preguntaba si..."

Nabiki miró a Ranko calculando cuidadosamente sus opciones.

Ella no deseaba realmente compartir su habitación con la chica. Se sentía un poco incómoda con las intrusiones en su espacio personal. Además, ella tenía sus secretos en su habitación, y no quería que nadie pudiese mirar en sus cosas.

Además, no había problema ninguno de acomodación en casa.

Si rechazaba a Ranko, probablemente acabaría durmiendo con Kasumi, así que Ranko tendría al menos un lugar para dormir, pero... bueno, Ranko podría ser una buena fuente de información sobre Nodoka. "Seguro."

"¡Gracias!" dijo Ranko con su sonrisa más encantadora.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Kasumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

"Ah, Ranko-chan, Estaba buscándote para decidir donde te quedabas esta noche."

"Ella estará bien aquí conmigo, oneechan," dijo Nabiki.

Kasumi sonrió a Nabiki. "Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, Nabiki. Traeré algunas mantas para Ranko."

Con el colchón tirado en el suelo de su habitación, no había mucho espacio para moverse. había anunciado su intención de irse a la cama hace unos minutos. Ranko había desaparecido en el baño, presumiblemente para lavarse los dientes. Nabiki rápidamente se puso el pijama, aprovechando la ausencia temporal de la jovencita para vestirse en privado. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Ranko la ponía un poco nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió suavemente justo cuando se estaba metiendo en la cama. Mirando sobre su hombro vio que era Ranko, así que terminó de meterse en la cama tranquilamente. Encendiendo el flexo para que Ranko no tropezase cuando apagase la luz, Nabiki se acurrucó para observar.

Ranko saco unos pantalones cortos y una vieja camisola de su bolsa, ambos envueltos en un bolsa de plástico transparente. Nabiki observó como Ranko la abrió metódicamente, poniendo finalmente sus braguetas en la bolsa y la cerró.

Nabiki notó que la figura de Ranko era idéntica a la de Ranma, entonces se corrigió. La figura de Ranma chica era diferente. Mientras Ranko, aún desnuda, empezó a doblar su ropa y a guardarla en la bolsa, Nabiki trató de descubrir las diferencias, pero no era tan sencillo. Tal vez era que se movían de diferente manera.

Cuando acabó finalmente, Ranko se puso su camisilla y el pantalón, apagó la luz antes de deslizarse dentro de su cama. Había dejado que la camisilla se trabase al meterse bajo las sábanas, y dio un respingo al sentir el frío de las sábanas sobre la piel.

Hubo silencio en la habitación durante un rato.

Abajo tenían la tele puesta, pero no se oía nada. Ranko sonrió mientras disfrutaba con el simple confort de su cama, que ahora estaba calentita por el calor de su cuerpo. Lentamente se acarició un poco los pezones, que se habían quedado duros por el frío inicial de la cama, y decidió romper el silencio. El hecho de que el flexo estuviese aún encendido, pero que Nabiki no estuviese leyendo, le dijo que la chica mayor probablemente quería hablar.

"¿Nabiki?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por dejarme quedarme esta noche."

"De nada ¿Oye, no te importará si te hago un par de preguntas?"

Ranko miró a la cama de Nabiki. Nabiki estaba asomada al borde con la cabeza apoyada en las manos entrelazadas. Ranko sonrió. "Claro."

"Recuerdas a Ranma en tu infancia?"

Ranko cerro los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Finalmente respiro profundamente. "No."

"¿Debes tener fotos de cuando eras un bebé en casa, no?"

Nabiki sonrió internamente cuando Ranko la miró con incredulidad horrorizada. "No puedo creerme que no se me ocurriera nunca preguntárselo a mama." cuando paso un poco la sorpresa dijo "No lo se, nunca he visto ninguna."

"Ya veo ¿Por qué decidiste escapar de casa? Estabas corriendo un gran riesgo de que no te aceptásemos, o de que Ranma y tu padre no estuvieran aquí."

"Es que no podía seguir con mama más tiempo. Este asunto de enterarme de que era realmente su hija de sangre cuando todos estos años me había estado diciendo que era adoptada fue la gota que colmó el vaso."

Nabiki estaba asombrada con la facilidad con la que Ranko había respondido la pregunta. No parecía Avergonzarse de contárselo en absoluto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ranko suspiró y miró se acostó, mirando el techo alumbrado solo por la luz del flexo. "Ella siempre me ha machacado con lo de ser femenina. Con su visión de la feminidad. Haz esto, no hagas aquello." Ranko cerró los ojos con el recuerdo de la rabia que le producían esas simples palabras, y suspiró. Mirando a Nabiki otra vez, continuó, "Esa chapada a la antigua, estancada y de mente estrecha. Realmente lo odio."

"Oh." Nabiki miró a Ranko con curiosidad, observando como se calmaba su cara. Ella obviamente había tocado una llaga abierta, pero la chica le había sorprendido respondiéndola de todas maneras. "¿Te gustaría ver algunas fotos de Ranma?"

"Seguro, Me encantaría ¿Tu tienes fotos de él?"

"Si, Tengo un buen stock de ellas ¿Me dejarías tomarte algunas a ti?"

Ranko asintió. "Claro ¿Qué tipo de fotos?"

"Oh, entrenando, con camisetas, en bikini si tienes uno..."

Nabiki se dio cuenta de que le fallaba la voz. Ella nunca había dudado hacer fotos mostrando la mayor cantidad posible de carne, y presentía que Ranko podría posar para fotos de desnudos si ella se lo pedía, pero estaba resultando más duro de lo que había esperado.

Ella sintió los ojos de Ranko sobre ella. Estaba sonriendo.

"Quieres fotos de desnudos ¿verdad?"

Nabiki asintió, enrojeciendo un poco.

"No hay problema con eso ¿Para que las quieres? ¿Solo para ti? Oh, espera, dijiste que tenías un 'Stock' de fotos de Ranma. Tu las vendes ¿no es cierto?"

Nabiki asintió otra vez, sorprendida por la intuición de Ranko. Aún así, no debería haberse sorprendido dada la forma con la que habían estado conversando antes. Se recriminó por permitir que la guiaran sus prejuicios. Pero aún así... ¿*Esta* chica era la gemela de Ranma? "Si." dijo al final.

"Lo sabía. Bueno, no importa... pero quiero un porcentaje de las ventas que consigas." sonrió Ranko traviesamente.

"Incluso me haré una trenza para que crean que soy Ranma."

"Eres muy amable. Y una parte de los beneficios, no de los ingresos."

"Gracias. Sesenta por ciento."

"Eres bienvenida. Yo me ocupo de la organización del marketing y de la organización de las fotos. Veinticinco por ciento."

"Yo tengo que comer y pagar mis gastos, y es mi cuerpo. Sin cuerpo, no hay fotos. Cincuenta por ciento."

"Puedo conseguir fotos interesantes de todas formas. Treinta por ciento."

"¿Dónde las vendes? ¿En la escuela? Si no soy forzada por mi madre para que vuelva, tendré que ir a la misma escuela que Ranma. Tendré que tratar con todos los pervertidos que pensarán que porque estoy orgullosa de mi cuerpo soy una chica fácil."

"Eso no es problema. Una sola palabra de que eres hermana de Ranma y te dejarán tranquila. Además, la mayoría pensarán que las fotos son de Ranma."

"¿Dejarme tranquila? Tampoco quiero eso. A mi me *gusta* la atención."

"Pero necesitarás protección, y podría conseguir que Ranma te la proporcionara. El cuerpo masculino de Furinkan es algo más que obsesivo."

Ranko resopló. "No seas ridícula, Nabiki. Ranma es mi hermano y es el típico machote. No vas a ser capaz de evitar que actúe completamente protectivo. El problema va a ser que deje acercarse a algún chico lo suficiente para poder divertirme con él. Cincuenta por ciento."

Nabiki se mordió la lengua para no decirle a Ranko algo más que pudiera darle ventaja sobre ella para sacarle un mayor porcentaje. Si tuviera una modelo que cooperase ¿quién podría sospechar que no se trata de Ranma...? Kuno se volvería completamente loco, así como el resto de tíos del Furinkan, así como algunas chicas. Incluso con un cincuenta por ciento, conseguiría montones de dinero, pero no podía dárselo así como así. "Cuarenta por ciento."

"Imagina lo que una modelo *cooperativa* podría hacer, Nabiki," dijo Ranko haciendo pucheros. "Y *Tal vez* podría hablarle a Ranma acerca de la posibilidad de posar conmigo. Cincuenta por ciento."

Nabiki suspiró y se rindió. "De acuerdo, cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios." Nabiki se estiró en la cama, con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Se giro y apagó la lámpara. "Eres una negociante dura, Ranko."

Ranko sonrió en la oscuridad, dejando caer una mano sobre sus muslos. "Si las hubieras querido para ti sola, Nabiki, no te habría pedido nada por ellas. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que me pidieras... bikini, desnudos, hentai, cualquier cosa. Pero si vas a hacer dinero conmigo, es justo que reciba una parte."

Nabiki rió suavemente. "Tendría que haber dicho que las quería para mi entonces."

No hubo respuesta inmediata. Nabiki se movió en su cama, poniéndose más cómoda, y el ruido de los muelles casi hizo perderse la suave respuesta de Ranko.

"Me alegro de que no lo hicieras," dijo. "Yo creo en la justicia, la honestidad y la sinceridad. Me gustan tanto los chicos como las chicas, y de hecho, me siento bastante atraída por ti, Nabiki. Pero no soy un juguete para que juegues con él, o una herramienta que se usa y se tira. Si hubieras abusado de mi confianza, nunca hubiese vuelto a confiar en ti, y no me habría gustado."

En el siguiente espacio de silencio, los sonidos de la tele del salón se cambiaron por los de pasos subiendo a las habitaciones. Nabiki llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un montón sobre lo que pensar.

Se escucharon más pasos fuera. "Buenas noches, Akane," dijo Ranma con su habitual energía.

"Buenas noches, Ranma," dijo Akane mientras seguía hacia su habitación. Su voz le pareció un poco triste a Nabiki.

Nabiki decidió que la charla con Ranko podría esperar hasta mañana; sus párpados se le cerraban. "Buenas noches, Ranko."

Ranko se rió traviesamente, sorprendiendo a Nabiki.

"Guudo naito, Jon-boi," dijo antes de reírse otra vez.

"¿Que?"

"Buenas noches, Dulces sueños."

"A ti también."

Nabiki apenas se dio cuenta cuando se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Notas del Traductor:<p>

Hasta aquí llega Wild Child.

Antes de despedirme una curiosidad. El titulo viene de la traducción literal del nombre Ran-Ko. Por lo que tengo entendido, en Japón hay muchas palabras que tienen dos pronunciaciones y cada una tiene un significado.

No estoy seguro pero me pareció ver una vez que Ranko significa "chica rebelde" y "pequeña orquídea" según se pronuncie.


End file.
